Undrad, the god of energy draining, undeath and decay
Thousands of years before the great battle of the races, the god Undrad was a spectacular vision to behold. His true form being that of a dragon, he preferred to appear as one of the races depending on which continent he was on, but most frequently as a handsome human or comely elf. He would walk among the races of Tholoria and partake in their pleasures of flesh, drink and primal natures. His worshipers were beings of immense power. Shadow and undead dragons (resurrected fallen shadow dragons) were his generals of choice and he provided them with great strength and magical powers. They were the stories of nightmares and some even worshiped them as gods. Undrad was unable to travel the cosmos at will as he required the deaths of the primal inhabitants of Tholoria to sustain his life force and powers. As far as he was able to explore there were no populated worlds within his reach. The other gods were able to roam the cosmos freely, seeking new worlds, extending their influence but he was trapped, bound to Tholoria by his weakness. As time went by, the races started gaining knowledge and power, improving their weapons and learning to harness the powers of the world. They started fighting among each other and so status and power was born. Powerful opposing factions were established and the need to rule over every living creature led to more knowledge and power. Armies were formed and battlefields were born and an endless stream of death followed. Undrad marveled in their battles, always watching but never intervening as death fed his form and kept him beautiful. If too few deaths were recorded he would send his generals out to claim the required amount of souls to satisfy and uphold his appearance. Eventually the races started exploring the oceans and discovered they were not the only beings in the world. Some of the races chose to conquer the new lands, whilst others attempted to learn from the strangers they encountered. Thus the common tongue was born, a language all races would learn to speak in order to communicate with one other. They shared the names of their worlds and so the continents came to be known: Nyldras, Veldras, Rott and Dunov. Slowly they started to work together and improved their knowledge and power. They started fighting the dragons of their lands instead of each other and sent armies to aid one another where required. Undrad marveled in their deaths as one of the dragons were enough to sustain him for decades at a time and due to their immense power he could absorb them from anywhere in the universe unlike the races for which he needed to be in close proximity. He started to travel the stars looking for other fledgling world's he could occupy to experience other sensations and extend his influence. The magic which bound him to Tholoria was now available anywhere and he could browse the new delights the universe had to offer.